


Cool Off

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Would you mind doing a gabe and reader one where they go to a hotel with a pool and late at night the reader goes for a night swim and gabe joins her and they end up having sex in the pool please?Warnings: Smut, teasing, public sex





	Cool Off

The air condition was at full power in your car as you drove through Arizona. The sun was all alone in the sky, letting the heat be fully absorbed by the Earth. Gabriel didn’t appear to be bothered sitting next to you. Although you wouldn’t have minded if he was all dirty and sweaty with his hair in a disarray. He would look sexy in a white shirt with dirt stains and jeans with rips in them. He’d sweep his hair back as sweat would slowly roll down his body in the heat of the day...  
“You think too loud, cupcake.” Gabriel slyly grinned. “Not that I mind though.”  
“Shut up.” You blushed, fanning your face as you felt your body temperature rise. “I just don’t see why we had to take that case. Not like the Winchesters are busy.” You mumbled.  
He shook his head lightly before gazing back over to you. “I offered that we’d take it.”  
“Seriously? Why?” You groaned at the mile marker. “Gonna take forever to get back to the bunker.”  
“What do you mean why? So I could spend time with you, cupcake.” He took one of your hands off of the wheel and held it.  
“We always spend time together, babe.” You tried to remain focus on traffic as lips tickled your knuckles before ascending your arm. “Gabriel.”  
“I love it when you say my name.”  
“You make it hard to focus.” You whined, struggling to get your hand free from him. “Wait until we’re somewhere safe like a motel or something. Not while I’m driving. One of us here is still human after all.”  
“You’re no fun.” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Just wait.” You giggled at his expression.

Four more hours landed you both in a nice town at the edge of the state. You decided to upgrade from the cheap motels and stay at a hotel with a nice large pool. Even with the sun setting the temperature was still high as sweat stunk up your armpits.  
Gabriel wasn’t helping as his heat passed into you with his hugs and touches. You tried to shove him off, but his archangel strength was too much. He did however conjure up all the ice cream you could eat to help cool you off.  
After ice cream and a proper dinner you both sat on the hotel bed watching a comedy as you combed through Gabriel’s hair. The soft texture felt nice and you knew he liked it as he would let out small moans of pleasure. His noises shot straight to your core and the room felt hotter than before.  
“I’ll be back.” You swiftly moved off the bed, picking up your duffle bag on the way to the bathroom.  
Gabriel softly knocked on the other side of the door a few moments later. “Whatcha doin?”  
“There’s a pool. Figured I’d put it to some use.” You appeared in the doorway in one of your favorite swimsuits that you decided to buy at a boutique. “Nice time to see the stars and stuff.”  
“Oh, I like it.” Gabriel snapped himself into his own swim trunks with his chest bare. You ran your fingers lazily over his heated skin before leading him towards the door. “Hope no one’s out there. Might scare them.” He slyly stated.  
“Gabriel!” You smacked him as you tried to hide a small grin.  
Thankfully, the pool area was vacant at the moment probably due to the late hour of night. Gabriel didn’t waste a moment as he left your side and bolted to the water. Waves lapped up against the sides as his body jumped in. A few drops hit your sweaty skin cooling it off a bit.  
“A bit cold, but I’m sure it won’t take long to warm up.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he surfaced. His golden hair darkened from the water, slicked back against his head as he stood up in the shallow end. “Come on! Jump in. This was your idea, sweetheart.”  
“I’m good.” You took the option of strolling down the steps into the pool. You didn’t make it very far before a archangel-made wave crashed into you, drenching your hair.  
“Hey!” You yelled at him.  
“Cupcake, I thought you wanted to cool off.” He sang, bobbing in the water.  
“You’re right.” You smiled. “Here, let me return the favor.” Violent waves crashed over him as you kicked up a storm of water.  
“No need to be harsh, sugar.” The archangel turned to protect himself, then started to swim out of your waves making you grow frustrated with each failed attempt. His cheeky grin only grew as your face scrunched up in determination. You weren’t sure how he could move that fast in the pool, but finally a couple surges of water fell over him.  
Gabriel smirked after you finished, with you proud of the fact that you got him. “That’s enough foreplay.”  
“Wait. What?” You didn’t get a real answer as he dived into the pool, swimming across the bottom. You moved back into the shallow end, watching for the archangel in the water. Being pulled under was not one of your ideal fantasies.  
Instead, Gabriel came up from behind squeezing your ass underwater before surfacing. His nose trailed up your spine before coming to stop at your shoulders. Brushing your hair over your shoulder to get better access his lips sucked and nipped at your cooled off skin that became heated once more.  
“Hmmm.” You sighed, relaxing into his touch.  
His strong hands slid slowly from your hips to your breasts, cupping them through the swimsuit. Timing them together his hips grinded into your backside as his thumbs circled each nipple, getting them to perk up under his minstrels.  
Craving Gabriel’s touch, you leaned your head back with your ass arched to get more friction as you felt his half-harden member push against you again. His lips found yours as you fought for dominance, which he ultimately won. His tongue explored your mouth, capturing each moan that you let out.  
Gabriel broke away as you pushed harder against him, grinding for more friction. “Fuck, (Y/N). Keep doing that and I won’t….”  
You moved a hand behind you, rubbing his length through his swimshorts, making him groan out loudly. “You were saying?”  
He spun you around, thrusting up against your clothed sex. You moaned out as his thumb circled over your clit, while his other hand got rid of your top. Your hips jerked forward as his pace increased, rubbing harder on your sensitive bud.  
“Gabe….I...I need you.” You panted, using the pool wall to hold yourself up from behind you. Your words only encouraged him as his lips circled one of your erect nipples, rolling his tongue over it.  
“Hold on baby.” Gabriel kissed along your neck as he inserted two fingers into your opening, working around your swimsuit bottom. You mewled at his actions, sensitive from being so worked up before. “You like my fingers don’t you sweetheart?” He knew where your sweet spots were, but he only grazed them. “You like what I can do to you.” Gabriel’s voice grew darker. “Every sound. Every wimper. Every plea. All because of me, sweetheart.” His thumb pressed against your clit, erecting a low moan from your lips.  
“Yes. All you.” You panted, trying to move your hips. “Gabriel.”  
“I’m in charge sweetheart. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” You wanted to slap that cheeky smile off of his face, but the thought was gone as Gabriel worked his fingers harder inside of you.  
He curled his fingers right against that sweet spot making you feel dizzy. You could feel your orgasm building as his fingers sped up, driving you crazy. “Oh, fuck. Gabriel.” Only his name echoed through your mind as a white light hit you, sending your nerves on fire.  
When you finally calmed down, you saw Gabriel with a devilish smile, licking his fingers of your cum. “Better than sugar.” He smiled, before kissing you quickly. You noticed a faint taste of yourself remained on his lips along with the hint of chlorine.  
“Your turn, candy man.” You purred into his ear, running your fingers along the top of his swim trunks. His hips buckled under your touch as your fingers traveled down. “What’s wrong, don’t like being teased?” You giggled, nipping at his earlobe. You released his tented member from his swim trunks, pumping it a few times with your hand. Your other hand cupped his balls as you sped up with stroking his cock, gingerly brushing over his sensitive tip.  
Gabriel suddenly pulled you flush against him, holding your hands to the side. “Enough. I wanna cum inside you. Feel you around me.”  
“Better hurry up then.” You kissed him, dragging his lip out between your teeth.  
That sent Gabriel into an animalistic drive as he lifted up your legs, wrapping them around his body, crashing your back into the pool wall as his member filled you up entirely. You both let out a moan at the sensation of finally getting some release from the built up teasing. He waited only a second before his hips thrusted into you with high speeds.  
The water around you splashed and created waves, but neither of you paid much attention to that. The only thing that mattered was his body pounding into yours, building up a familiar feeling as you felt another orgasm approaching.  
“Oh, fuck, (Y/N). So...tight...so wet...just for me.”  
“Ah, Gabriel! So cl-close.” You cried out, feeling your toes curl.  
“That’s right sweetheart. I wanna feel you cum all over my big cock. Wanna feel you around me.” He panted, moving you slightly to get a better angle.  
That’s all it took as your orgasm filled your body with bliss once again. Your walls clenched down around him, sending him off on his own orgasm. “Gabriel!” His name erupted from your throat, echoing off into the silence. Anyone within a mile probably heard what you were doing and if they were smart, they’d stay away.  
Gabriel kept up a pace, milking out your orgasms for as long as he could before stopping. Your arms circled one another as you both regained your breath. A minute later, Gabriel pulled out of you and you groaned at the loss.  
“Oh, cupcake, you’re too good.” He smiled, kissing your swollen lips lightly.  
“Not so bad yourself.” You panted, enjoying how the water helped to cool you down.  
“Now aren’t you happy that I volunteered us for that hunt?”  
You rolled your eyes, looking around your surroundings. “Shut up and help me find my swimsuit.” You broke away, trying to see down to the bottom of the pool.  
Gabriel came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Could always leave it and have round two in the room.” You suddenly felt his member poking at your thigh, damn his angel stamina.  
“But-” You started, but you knew it was a pointless argument.  
“Oh (Y/N), I’m an archangel.” He sighed, snapping his fingers so your bathing suit was back on your body. “Now…” Gabriel spun you around and you were suddenly back in your hotel room. “...where were we?”


End file.
